The Beginning Of The End
by Lili-812
Summary: After a chance encounter with Bluestreak, Harry's life takes a totally different turn, one which he really should be more opposed to than he really is, but Sirius's death changed his outlook on his life, therefore, beginning his adventures with the autobots. (Different summary)
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 1 - Hope**

Everyone has a breaking point. For some, it could even be triggered by something mundane like rejection, or a spiraling straight into depression.

But not for Harry.

His breaking point was seeing the horror struck look- the last ever look that his godfather would ever give him- as he fell through the veil. Everytime he closed his eyes, that face pierced into his, twisting his gut so much that it left him gasping for air.

His friends didnt understand, nor did he try to make them. They had never seen a loved ones death whereas Harry was all but surrounded by it. Those words they tried to comfort him with – "_Harry! Its not your fault." "He's in a better place now" "Are you alight?" _They were all meaningless because it didnt matter, none of that mattered because all he could concentrate on was the feeling of numbness and despair. They didn't understand that this wasn't something that you could just get over.

Events like this mentally changed a person, and now, he could feel a boundary separating him from his friends.

Now, he was almost grateful because he was in his room in Privet drive, a place which, for Harry, was void of affection of any kind. It was, in a very twisted way, his sanctuary because his Aunt and Uncle gave him so much work that he didn't get to stare in space very often and recall those final moments of Sirius's life.

So here he was, pulling out weeds with his sore, overused and slightly bloody hands when a Yellow car with two black stripes came around the corner. Normally Harry would ignore the car, even if the car was the most expensive and flashy car around, because Harry had already experienced much more awe aspiring things in his life. Unfortunately, the car came at a stop in front of his Aunt and Uncles house, forcing him to look up.

In the drivers seat, a teenager, around the same age as him was looking around unsure before gaining a slightly irritated look and whacking the wheel of his car. Harry hesitated, wondering whether or not to see if the driver needed help when that decision seemed to be made for him. The driver looked outside and, catching his eye, waved him over.

Well, Harry thought, it could be worse. It could be a death eater waving him over. Harry sighed before making his way over where the driver waited patiently.

"Hi, my names Sam Witwicky," Sam greeted with a small grin. "You wouldn't happen to know where Greenridge road is?" Harry blinked before eyeing what looked like a Gps. Sam gave a sheepish grin before seemingly glaring at his car. Okay, Harry thought. He had seen weirder things.

"Yeah, uh, my gps seems to be... malfunctioning. Keeps taking me to dead ends," Sam coughed embarrassingly. Harry shrugged slightly. He didn't know Gps's could malfunction like that, but then again, what did he know about the muggle world?

"It's actually just two streets downwards," Harry pointed in the direction they needed to go, inwardly thankful that this was one of the few street he actually knew.

"Thanks a lot," Sam gave a grin, this time of relief before he hit his car. "At least someone is willing to point me in the direction," For some reason Harry had the sense that this comment was aimed at someone else. "Whats your name?"

Harry hesitated for a second before mentally rolling his eyes. This was a muggle. Muggle! There was no way he would no his name.

"Harry Potter at your service," Harry said with a small wave which came to a halt when he heard his Aunt screech from the door. Harry cringed, and also saw with some amusement that Sam did the same.

"Boy!" Petunia screeched as she trampled forward towards him. Harry slowly turned to face his aunt. He was going to get a long lecture afterwards and may even have to dodge a few frying pans.

"Get in the house and start dinner!" Quickly Harry nodded before turning back to Sam who was looking on stunned. 'Sorry' Harry mouthed before hurrying up towards the house.

"Im so sorry you had to deal with that. He's my nephew, very disturbed," Harry could hear his Aunts voice saying about him. A sharp pang of sorrow went through him before he managed to stop it.

A few minutes later, his Aunt came in with an extremely angry look. Harry mentally prepared himself for his aunts voice which would probably be screaming at him for the next few hours.

Harry dimly stared at his ceiling as he lay cramped on his bed. There was no way he was going to sleep without the nightmares which haunted him day and night. Shifting his glance, he spotted a few unopened letters, no doubt from Ron and Hermione. Could they sense it, Harry wondered. That they were breaking apart? That every time Harry spoke to them, it was forced and uncertain?

Sighing, Harry could only dread the upcoming year at Hogwarts, wishing that he didn't have to go. Harry's thoughts paused. Why did he have to go back? It was only Dumbledore who wanted him to go back, not... his legal guardians. Did that mean he didn't actually have to go back?

Jumping up, Harry paced back and forth, a thrum of excitement forcing it's way through him. If his guardians said no, if Harry said no, was it possible that he wouldn't have to go back at all? For a second, Harry was full of excitement, but then reality struck. Voldemort was still after him. If he didn't go to Hogwarts, he'd likely die and not be able to protect himself.

Grimacing Harry kicked the wall in frustration before turning to look out his window. Why did he have to fight Voldemort? He was only 16 after all. Others always called him a kid, kept important information from him, yet in the end, they needed him to fight. This was not his war.

A small screech made him turn back to the window where a small colorful bird flew through and next to Hedwig. Trying not to think about the many times Sirius had used these sought to birds to deliver messages to him, Harry took the piece of paper and opened it.

_Harry_

_As you know, Voldemorts forces are more deadly than ever with him back in power. Unfortunately, for this summer, you will need to stay at your Aunts and Uncles house until the first term of Hogwarts. Someone will buy your school supplies and they will be waiting for you when School starts. _

_I am sorry my dear boy, but this is how it has to be._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Harry breathed in slowly, anger slowly consuming him before kicking the wall again. Struggling against the urge to cry Harry scrunched up the letter before throwing it. What right did he have to keep him locked up with no freedom especially with what had happened the year before with the argument between them after Sirius's death. None!

What was the point of living when he had no control over anything!

Feeling the need for fresh air, Harry quietly opened his door and crept downstairs pausing momentarily when he could hear his Aunts and Uncles hushed voices.

"What do you think? Anything to do with.._his lot?_" His Aunt whispered. That got Harry's attention.

"Probably, what else could it be? A meteor slamming down for the sake of it? I guarantee you, it has something to do with that boy and tomorrow i'm going to beat it out of him," Vernon growled out, his voice taking on a twisted tone.

Heart beating fast and no will to get some fresh air anymore, Harry crept back to his bedroom and closed the door. A meteor had crashed? How had this happened without him noticing it? Well, his Uncle was wrong. This had absolutely nothing to do with him. Try telling that to Vernon though, Harry thought.

Harry despaired quietly. There was no winning, but Harry would be damned if he stayed at his Uncles place only to be beaten. Mind made up which Harry felt exceptionally good about, Harry began to gather all his important belongings. The marauders map, invisibility cloak and his birthday treats for snacks. While Harry knew he was not prepared, he didn't have nearly enough food with him, but the thought of pain motivated him to keep going.

Harry looked back at his owl before sighing.

"Hedwig, your going to have to stay with Hermione for a little while, okay?" Harry smiled sadly as the bird chirped. Unlocking the cage, Harry ran his hand soothingly over her.

"Be safe," Harry whispered before Hedwig launched herself into the air. Harry watched until she had disappeared completely.

Harry grabbed his wand before once again creeping down the stairs and making his way to the front door. Leaving the Dursley household on his own accord almost felt weird, Harry mused as he made his way onto the road and stared back at the house. Pondering for a second, Harry was about to leave when there was an off whistling sound in the air. Harry could only feel confusion before something fast zoomed past him towards the Dursley home.

A second later, the Dursley home exploded literally. From the force, Harry was flown backwards and painfully landed on his back. Pain exploded from his ears as the sound was much too loud and he was forced to stay in the same spot for fear of passing out. Eventually the screams of people brought him to his sensors and he dizzily looked up and stared uncomprehendingly.

The Dursley house... was basically gone, all up in flames. Families were out in the street screaming and running for their lives. Why? Harry dimly wondered. There was a huge sound behind him before another missile was let loose. It hit another house but this time Harry could see the people who were too close to the house scream as they flew back or as flames struck them.

Slowly Harry looked behind him and immediately wished he hadn't. There was a huge robot. A huge robot... with an evil looking face. Maybe if Harry had never looked, had just laid there and played dead, the robot would have never spotted him. As it was, Harry did, and at that moment the robot looked straight at him.

Slowly Harry stood up and there was a moment of staring at one another before Harry gave in to terror and ran. He didn't have to look behind him to know that the robot was after him. It probably wanted a game of cat and mouse. Harry only wished he was the cat.

Dodging past some debris, Harry could only think very slowly that there was a massive evil robot after him. He could hear the massive feet stamping after him and fear pumped throughout him making him want to scramble into a tiny ball and hope for the best. But he didn't because that would mean that he gave up.

It still didn't change the fact that there was a god damn massive robot after him though.

People were screaming for their lives, children hysterical. This was a living nightmare. Slowly, Harry came to a stop. This robot was after him. Maybe if he stopped, it would give the others time to get away...

Slowly, Harry turned around and took a few deep breath. He had been in worse positions than this before. He was going to get out of this alive. He was going to...

Oh, who was he kidding.

He was going to die.

The robot came to a stop as well before it growled and made a grab for him. Instinctively, Harry yelped fearfully and stumbled backwards. Harry moved his hand forward until he was touching his wand but before he could do anything, the robot with red eyes spun around just as something crashed right into him.

Scrambling, Harry only just managed to avoid being squished. Mesmerized, Harry stared as the two robots fought each other before hiding behind a tree. The one who had saved him was a silver looking robot with a bit of blue. Unfortunately the other robot seemed to be getting the upper hand in the fight. The other robot managed to strike Harry's savior in the face where it was knocked back.

"You shouldn't have interfered Bluestreak," The winning robot spat out as it brought out a massive sword out and swung it. The robot who's name was apparently Bluestreak didn't answer, too intent on dodging. The evil robot slammed another fist into Bluestreaks face where he then slammed into the ground with the other robots sword pointing down at his chest.

Harry stared at Bluestreak who stared at the evil robot face on even when it looked like he would die. Blame it on Harry's saving peoples thing, but Harry couldn't just allow that robot to die, not when he had the chance to save him.

The sword swung down and pierced Bluestreak in the shoulder. Bluestreak gave out a piercing whine but other wise kept quiet. Harry on the other hand couldn't. Blue stuff that must've been blood to the robot leaked out at a rapidly fast pace and Harry knew he couldn't linger on any longer. The next hit would be Bluestreaks last.

Harry pulled out his wand and came out from his hiding spot, heart beat speeding rapidly. Neither of the bots paid any attention to the small human which Harry was thankful for.

"Any last words?" The robot spat out. Bluestreak stayed silent. "Very well," The robot brought down his sword

"Protego!" Harry cried out, his wand pointing towards them. Instantly the robots sword hit what looked like a blue forcefield. Both the robots froze, shocked and confused before looking over at Harry.

"Incendio," Harry shakily said. The spell hit the robot in the shoulder. There was a second of silence between them all...then the robot's arm was on fire. Harry looked on horrified as it screamed but Bluestreak grabbed his sword and pierced the robot through the middle where it tried to spit words out before falling down dead.

There was only silence left in the wake of the destruction which left Bluestreak and Harry in the middle of it. Both of them looked at each other.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that. Can all humans do that? Because that would be awesome," Bluestreak said rapidly fast. Harry swallowed, not knowing how to react before slowly shaking his head.

"No, not many humans can." Harry spoke almost automatically. He was speaking with a giant robot... now this was a pretty odd situation even for him. "What.. are you?"

"We are called the autobots and we come from the planet Cybertron. I'm searching for my friends on this planet. You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you? Cause that would be really useful cause im kinda lost and kinda injured and kinda lonely as well," Bluestreak rambled. "But now your here so I don't have to be lonely anymore,"

Harry frowned, trying to take in all Bluestreak said but only really remembered the first part.

"So... your an alien?" Harry slowly stated. Bluestreak happily nodded before bending down to his level.

"Yup, i've only been on this planet for.. roughly a week so ive got so much to learn," Bluestreak said enthusiastically. Harry slowly nodded before reality caught up with him. Looking all around and seeing people lying down dead, blood all over them made Harry's stomach lurch.

"Oh merlin," Harry muttered in horror. The Dursleys were now dead, Harry thought in shock. His only relatives even if they did hate him were now gone. Numbness swept over him like a tide. They were dead and even so, he could only feel a tiny bit of sadness swell up inside him. In a slightly sadistic way, it did give him a small amount of pleasure that Dumbledore's plans for him were ruined.

Harry blinked but the sudden sounds of sirens made him alert and aware that he and Bluestreak were standing in the middle of destruction.

"One thing you should know about us is that when you hear those sirens, it's probably time we left this spot," Harry numbly said. Bluestreak, who had tilted his head in fascination quickly agreed and before Harry's eyes, he started to reassemble himself into a silver car.

"Woah," Harry breathed out. There was a moment silence.

"What are you waiting for? Hop in!" Bluestreak's voice came from the interior of the car. Harry swallowed feeling as though if he chose to go with Bluestreak, there would be no going back, but right now Harry needed a distraction, someone who didn't know who he was and someone who Harry knew didn't want to kill him. So what did Harry do?

He opened Bluestreak's door and hopped in.

Bluestreak zoomed off, speeding away from the destruction.

"Who are you?" Harry breathed out.

"My designation is Bluestreak," Bluestreak's voice came out of the car. Harry nodded.

"..And why are you here?" Bluestreak was silent for a second, contemplating

"Because war took away our planet. A message was sent to all autobots in space from Optimus Prime, our leader, stating that Megatron, the decepticon leader is dead and that we may have a chance to take refuge on this planet while protecting it from other threats," Bluestreak's solemn voice suddenly gave way to a sheepish laugh.

"I kinda went off course though and damaged my comm links so I can't contact my friends to tell them that I'm here... and I don't know where their base is.." Bluestreak quickly said. Harry stayed quiet, pondering over Bluestreak's words.

"And you?" Bluestreak asked enthusiastically, immediately speaking up again. "What was it that you did? I've never seen anything like it! That was amazing," Harry hesitated.

"That.. was magic," Harry spoke, almost reluctantly.

"Wow, so that's what magic is! Does this mean you can also pull a rabbit out of a hat? Or do other awesome things! You have to show me!" Bluestreak rambled. Harry's lips tilted into a smile as he took in the autobots words. In a way, Bluestreak reminded him of Colin, the boy in the year below him at Hogwarts, but Bluestreak didn't annoy him with his constant chatter. His chatter was almost soothing and it was much more passionate than Colins. Then his words caught up with him.

"Wha.. no, where did you hear about the rabbit in the hat thing?" How on earth would Bluestreak have heard of that magic trick?

"The internet, off course!" Bluestreak said pleased.

"The internet? But how.." Harry trailed off, not wanting to state the obvious. How would an autobot be able to use the internet. Even if could supposedly use a computer, he couldn't exactly just rock up to the library and ask to use their computers. Then Harry understood.

"Oh, you have kinda like a built in computer, don't you? That's handy," Harry confirmed.

"Yep, its quite useful. That's how I've been getting around on earth and escaping some situations," There was a long pause. "I don't suppose you know where my friends are?" Bluestreak's voice was so hopeful, Harry felt bad he had to say no.

"I'm sorry, Bluestreak," Harry said. "Don't you have any way of finding them?" Distracted, Harry looked intently upon a little blue liquid which was seeping into the car.

"Not unless I get my Comm link fixed.. or if I send out a signal, but that will give a sign to all bots, autobots and decepticon's showing where I am so that would probably be bad and I don't really want to do that unless I have to," Bluestreak said. Harry distractedly nodded as he looked intently at the blue liquid.

Realization struck him.

"Bluestreak! Your hurt!" Harry felt a rush of horror sift up inside him.

"It's not that bad, in fact I can barely feel it. You know, there was this time where my leg and my arm had almost been totally ripped of and had then fallen off a cliff. That time I very nearly went offline! When I onlined, Ratchet nearly had my head!" Bluestreak spoke. Harry paused, having a vague thought that Bluestreak meant to make him not worry, but his words only made him feel sick.

Frowning Harry leaned forward and studied that liquid before feeling slightly sick as he remembered what he was looking at. Touching the blue liquid, Harry rubbed it between his fingers, studying it.

His fingers tingled but he ignored it as he rubbed it with a peculiar look on his face.

"..And there was this other time when I drank some Energon but it was poisoned, now that was painful. I thought that was gunna be the last of me, but Prowl found me and Ratchet came barreling down and managed to save me... off course afterwards he shouted at me for what felt like ages, but that's just how he shows that he cares, you know?" Bluestreak opened his mouth to say some more.

"Then where are we going? How on earth are you going to find them? It's not going to help if you just drive around randomly. Those evil robots are just as likely to find us as the autobots are," Harry interrupted.

"Well I think the autobots know that there's an unknown bot in the area, so they're are probably searching for me.. off course, I look a little different since I had to take the form of another car.. so hopefully they can recognize me and that I can recognize them... and I wont even be able to answer them if they try to talk through my comm link since.. its not working," Bluestreak gave something that resembled a sigh.

"If the autobots know, that means the decepticons know as well, don't they?" Harry understood the seriousness of their situation. It was only luck of the draw before a bot found them, and they could only hope that they were on their side and not the decepticons. And even if the autobots found them first, they may not even be able to recognize Bluestreak with his different form and his comm link wasn't working. There was an unfortunate possibility that the autobots would think they were decepticon's and attack them too.

And while Bluestreak was adamant that the wound was minor, Harry had a feeling that it wasn't. That made their situation so much worse, and Harry was sure, even if Bluestreak wasn't admitting it, that he knew it too.

Well, that's the first chapter.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"..And then Prowl gave them the biggest glare I have ever seen, made them freeze on the spot! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other before running off! Off course, Prowl went straight after them," Bluestreak told enthusiastically.

Harry gave a little grunt.

"But nobody can ever escape Prowl! He's the second in Command and a stickler to rules, so the next moment, both the twins were stuck in the brig,"

Harry made another small little noise in his throat as he stared out the window and watching scenery pass by. While he didn't mind going with Bluestreak, the fact of the matter was that Harry's neighborhood, the place where he had grown up, it was all gone. His relatives were dead and not even by Voldemort. It was by an alien.

An Alien..

Harry had yet to get his head around the idea that there were aliens on earth and that he was _inside _one of them. While that did sound mildly disgusting when he put it in perspective, it was the complete and utter truth.

What felt strange to Harry was how well he actually liked Bluestreak. Usually he had to really know someone to be able to feel totally comfortable with them, but with Bluestreak.. there was something different. Maybe it was this feeling that made him go with Bluestreak.

"..Harry..Harry," Bluestreak's voice made Harry startle.

"Sorry, What was it?" Harry gave a sheepish grin which quickly disappeared as remembered yet again that his relatives were gone. Was it right to grin and laugh when only hours ago they had died?

"If you don't want me to talk, you can just tell me to shush it," Bluestreak rambled albeit a little sadly. "I won't take offense, other bots do that when they don't want me to talk,"

Harry frowned.

"No don't stop. I like it when you talk. It gets my mind off things," Harry quickly said before adding "And if anyone including myself tells you to shut up, do me a favor and get offended by it and kick them or something,"

A pause.

"Yep!" Bluestreak's voice was so enthusiastic and _happy_ which Harry thought was slightly sad. Although Harry didn't know Bluestreak well, he seemed so enthusiastic and curious about everything that even if Harry wanted to, he wouldn't have the gut to tell Bluestreak to shut up.

"Is there something wrong?" Bluestreak asked. Harry hesitated.

"That attack killed my relatives.." Harry admitted. Saying it out loud felt a lot harsher than just saying it in your head. Harry swallowed, trying to get rid of the burning feeling behind his eyes. Bluestreak seemed to make a noise.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! How did it happen? You must be really sad and I never even noticed! Are you okay?" Bluestreak rambled horrified. Harry was almost astonished at how Bluestreak sounded. It almost sounded as if Bluestreak was more horrified than Harry.

"I'm fine Bluestreak. They.." Harry hesitated. "They weren't very nice people, they didn't like me, in fact, they hated me and everything I stood for. Even so, they didn't deserve death, but neither do they deserve my tears," Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry," Bluestreak repeated. "You should hate me! You should.. I don't know. Hit me.. kick me, scream at me.. why? Why aren't you doing that? You're relatives are dead! And it was because of our war that it happened! I don't understand how you can look at me, how you can travel with me, how you can talk to me and..."

"Bluestreak!" Harry interrupted utterly confused, but knowing that Bluestreak was on a ramble of self-hatred. "You didn't do anything. You saved my life and you saved many people's lives and it nearly cost you you're own. Why would I be angry at you? You didn't harm anyone,"

"..But .. your relatives..." Bluestreak choked out.

"I told you, my relatives and I didn't get along," Harry sighed, stroking the wheel, hoping to give a little comfort to Bluestreak. Although, he didn't quite understand why Bluestreak was acting like this, he knew that he had to reassure Bluestreak.

"I don't blame you," Harry said.

"But.." Bluestreak blurted out.

"I don't blame you," Harry repeated more firmly. "So don't feel bad about it,"

"I..thankyou," Bluestreak softly said.

"Tell me about the autobots," Harry changed the subject, feeling as though the topic had become way too depressing. Bluestreak got the hint.

"The leader's designation is Optimus Prime. He believes in the right of all sentient beings and well.. that's partly why we are here defending your planet. He looks after everyone and he only gives missions that he would be willing to do if he could. He's the fairest leader I've ever known," Bluestreak started. Well, Harry thought. Bluestreak really admired him, that was clear.

"Then there is Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee. Jazz is a cool bot. He's a saboteur and is very social. Ironhide is really strong and rather fight first, questions later. Ratchet is the medic and he has a huge temper... Bumblebee is the youngest of our race. He's a sweet bot and.." Bluestreak trailed off and Harry realised just how sad Bluestreak was getting, mentally hitting himself. Was there no middle ground for them to share?

"You'll see them again," Harry quietly said.

"Yes," Bluestreak confirmed hopefully. "But I don't know what has happened since they arrived. I don't know how many more autobots have arrived, how many decepticons or even.. if they all survived," While Harry could honestly say he didn't know that specific feeling, he did know how it was to fear for someones life and to mourn them after their deaths.

Off course Harry's thoughts went immediately to Sirius.

"We'll find out," Harry promised.

"What is your designation?" Bluestreak asked suddenly. With realisation, Harry found that he hadn't actually told Bluestreak his name.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry spoke. "It's.. a pleasure to meet you?" Harry added on unsure.

"No no no, the pleasure is all mine! To think.. my first human friend! And you can do magic as well! What else can you do? Humans are fascinating, aren't they!" Bluestreak said passionately.

"Uhmm," Harry shrugged. "Nothing much.. im just Harry. Bluestreak.." Harry trailed off. He had kept his thoughts towards Bluestreak's wounds to himself, but as he watched more of the energon trail down, Harry became slightly worried.

"Your hurt. We need to stop for the night," Harry said.

"I'm fine," Bluestreak carelessly said.

"No, you're not! You need to.."

"I'm fine!" Bluestreak interrupted, almost harshly. Harry swallowed, taken aback and slightly hurt.

"you're not. We don't even know where we are going. You need rest if a decepticon comes," Harry protested.

"Im fine," Bluestreak said for the third time, the tone clearly meant that he was done with that conversation. That was the first time Harry almost regretted going with Bluestreak. Off course Harry knew that Bluestreak was desperate to get to his friends, the autobots and it struck Harry that he himself might just be a resource to try to find them as well.

Harry became silent, almost unwilling to talk, and for the first time in hours, Bluestreak was silent as well which Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Harry leaned back to get a little more comfortable and slowly, very slowly Harry succumbed to sleep.

&*&*&*&*&Transformers * Harry Potter&*&*&*&*&*

_There was only darkness surrounding Harry and nothing else. He spun, a tinge of fear settled in his stomach._

"_Hello?" Harry called out anxiously._

"_You killed me," A voice rumbled from the darkness. Harry slowly turned around and to his horror, he saw his godfather Sirius. Only, this Sirius had a twisted look of hatred upon his face._

"_No," Harry breathed out, trembling. "It wasn't me," He denied._

"_Do you know how it feels to die?" Cedric's voice came from behind. Spinning Harry stared at Cedric before stumbling backwards._

"_It should have been you!" Cedric yelled. "I had so much going for me! But you! You had nothing," _

_Harry shook his head frantically._

"_No no no no no." Harry muttered again and again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you," Harry weeped, his hands clenched his ears and his eyes were tightly shut against the world._

"_It should have been me," Harry sobbed._

"_It should have," His uncles voice agreed. "You have always been a freak, unwanted, alone. The only reason you have friends is because they pity you. The boy who has no parents," _

_Harry's cries became louder until Harry became so mentally exhausted that he stared numbly and blankly._

"_I should have died," Harry whispered. _

"_I'm sorry," _

"_Harry!," Another voice called out. Harry paid no attention._

"_Wake up!"_

"Harry!"

Harry jolted upwards trembling, confused, his mind only remembering the words spoken by Sirius, Cedric and Vernon.

"Harry! It's okay, you're alright. Your gonna be fine. You just had a rough cycle, that's all," Bluestreak's voice whispered over him. Harry breathed out slowly, his chest rising unevenly from the nightmare.

"Bluestreak?" Harry whispered unsurely. His eyes were still closed, almost too frightened to open them.

"Yes, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Bluestreak reassured him. Slowly Harry opened his eyes, blinked and them stared, almost staggered. For right above him was Bluestreak's face, his optics staring at Harry. It was then Harry realised that he was in Bluestreak's hand and metres off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Bluestreak asked unsurely and with a jolt Harry realised that Bluestreak was worried. _Really worried._

"I'm fine," Harry breathed out and with a slight bit of humor, realised that he and Bluestreak used those words way too often.

"What happened?" Bluestreak was worried, Harry could see that, but what got him was the horrified and frightened look in Bluestreak's face.

"Just a nightmare, that's all. I'm fine now," Harry lied. Truth be told, Harry was still shaken and still felt the urge to find a corner and cry. If anything, Bluestreak looked even more worried.

"What is a.. nightmare?" Bluestreak asked. Harry was momentarily stumped before remembering that Bluestreak was an alien.

"Can't you look it up on the internet?" Harry said and now Harry knew why Bluestreak was so worried. He didn't know what a nightmare was. He had no idea what was happening to him.

"Oh!" Bluestreak said in surprise but now that Bluestreak knew what had happened he seemed much more relaxed. "I was so worried! I was just driving along and you started to mumble and cry out words and I didn't know what to! Then you just suddenly became still, and I feared for you so I transformed," Bluestreak retold.

Harry smiled slightly. Trust for Bluestreak to start rambling as soon as he realised everything was okay. All in all though, it did lift Harry's spirits slightly to know that Bluestreak was worried for him and had actually stopped to transform.

"Thanks Bluestreak," Harry quietly said as he stood up. Bluestreak guided his hand to the floor where Harry scuttled off.

"Anytime," Bluestreak promised as he changed forms. Harry quickly got back in and they zoomed away.

"What was the nightmare about?" Bluestreak questioned curiously. Harry's mind immediately went back to the look of hatred on Sirius's face and he felt a sudden sense of despair rise in him.

"It's nothing against you Bluestreak but I really don't want to talk about it at the moment," Harry got out. Glancing at the strange blue stuff, Harry suddenly gained an idea. Taking out his wand, Harry pointed it towards the wound.

"Reparo," Harry firmly said with a flick of the wand. There was a moment of hopeful silence.

"What was that suppose to do?" Bluestreak asked curiously. Harry slumped back down dismayed.

"Nothing," Harry muttered as he stared at his wand. "Do you think we could stop for a bit?"

"Why?" Bluestreak asked confused.

"I don't know about you, but humans need to take breaks to eat and go to the bathroom," Harry told, slightly embarrassed. There was silence for a second which Harry recognised as the sign of Bluestreak looking something up on the internet. Harry was just glad he didn't have to explain what it meant.

"Oh," Bluestreak said dumbly. "Oh!"

"Human's are interesting creatures," Bluestreak muttered quietly. "Ok, next time I see somewhere to turn into,"

"Great, thanks," Harry said, wishing to get away from that conversation. Bluestreak suddenly made a slight noise in the back of his throat.. if you could call it that, then the radio switched on.

"Listen to this," Bluestreak quickly said.

"_I am here at the scene of the destruction of Privet drive from the terrorist attack. So far 23 people have been killed, and 6 are injured while 1 person is currently missing. His name is Harry Potter and is presumed to have been taken by these terrorists. Why he has been taken is still unknown, but perhaps Will Lennox will be able to give us a bit of an understanding and to reassure us that this event will hopefully not occur again,"_

"_Will Lennox here," Lennox's voice came out._

"_Mr Lennox, what do you have to say about this attack?"_

"_At the moment, the military force is down here investigating the attack and what it may have been and are working to keep this neighborhood secure," Will stated._

"_And what about the boy who was taken?"_

_For the first time, Will's voice was slightly hesitant. "I am unsure why they have taken him, but the military has all sorts of cars on the look out for him," _

"_Is there any hope for Harry?" _

"_As of right now, we are on their trail and are trying to reach out to them and to assess how much of a danger they are to the community. Unfortunately, we are unsuccessful in communicating with them.."_

"Bluestreak.." Harry slowly said. "Do you think that guy knows something about the autobots? He did say 'has all sorts of cars on the look out for him,' Normally you wouldn't say it like that. Do you think that was a message for us?"

"Perhaps, and if it is... then it's the autobots! The decepticons wouldn't even think of communicating with humans!" Bluestreak excitedly said. "They said they were on our trail!"

"Or you could be getting excited for nothing," Harry said. "What if were reading into this too much? Maybe it's just the military and they don't know anything at all. If they catch up to us.." Harry trailed off. He didn't really know what would happen, but it couldn't be anything good.

"But they also said that they couldn't reach us! They really wouldn't be able to because my comm link is down!" Bluestreak was so excited that Harry had to grab hold of the steering wheel a little more firmly as the car swerved again and again.

"Bluestreak," Harry chuckled slightly. "I know you're excited, but please, don't swerve so much,"

Unfortunately, Bluestreak didn't seem to be listening and Harry jolted as Bluestreak swerved more harshly, almost crashing into a car on the other side of the road.

"Bluestreak!" Harry yelped automatically bracing his hands on the door of Bluestreak.

"Sorry!" Bluestreak slowly said, and with a fast beating heart, Harry realised that something was wrong and that it most likely had to do with Bluestreak's wounds.

"We need to stop," Harry said with worry. Bluestreak kept on going.

"No, it's fine, I can still go on," Bluestreak protested weakly. Harry could almost see a disaster in the making. There was a pause before Bluestreak slowed down slightly. Then it was only mere moments before Bluestreak lost control and he swerved along the road.

"Bluestreak!" Harry yelled petrified as he gripped the stirring wheel. Bluestreak didn't answer and Harry desperately tried to control the car, but it was no use.

"Bluestreak!" Harry cried out one last time as Bluestreak ran of the road and down a grass hill. Harry gasped as his head smashed against the window and in desperation, Harry pressed one of the pedals. Immediately, Bluestreak slammed to a stop.

For Harry though, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt got belted up into the steering wheel.

There was a quick burst of pain before everything was silent. Harry breathed out slowly, pain resounding throughout his head. Shakily Harry raised his hand and touched the side of his face. It was covered in blood.

Harry let out a small whimper of pain.

"B-Bluestreak.." Harry called. There was no answer from the car. Fearfully Harry let out small sobs. He had no idea how hurt Bluestreak was or even if he was still alive.

With desperation, Harry lifted his wand up towards the injured area.

"Reparo!" Harry yelled. Nothing happened.

"Dammit Bluestreak. Reparo!" Still nothing happened. Slowly Harry let his arm down in defeat. His head was combusting in pain, and his vision was slowly getting darker and darker.

Harry brought up his arm.

"Envernate," Harry whispered. There was only silence and Harry's hope was fading, but then Harry heard a soft groaning noise.

"Harry?" Bluestreak softly uttered. Harry's relief was almost overwhelming.

"Bluestreak," Harry murmured gratefully. "I told you we needed to stop," Bluestreak stayed silent as he mulled around what had happened. Then it hit him.

"Harry!" The panic in Bluestreak's voice was unmistakable. "Your hurt!"

"This is nothing," Harry lied. "Are you okay? How hurt are you?"

"Me? I..Primus!" Bluestreak struggled to get out. "Ive been so stupid, I just..I just really wanted to see the autobots again, and because of that, I've put you and myself in danger and now you're hurt and I'm just so slagging sorry and I didn't.. I didn't.."

"Bluestreak?"

"I didn't understand why Optimus made us come to this planet," Bluestreak admitted softly. "I didn't think humans were worth it and.. because I thought that, I didn't mind bringing you along even if I put you in danger. It was wrong, I know it was. I was just... so desperate,"

Harry was struck dumb at this confession and softly breathed out.

"Was it worth it?" Harry questioned softly, hurt with a touch of sadness mixed in before giving off a sad laugh. "Gosh, we haven't even met any decepticons yet and still... we manage to get into so much trouble,"

"..But then I got to know you and I suddenly I knew why Optimus decided to stay here, to actually understand that humanity had good in it just the same as us," Bluestreak continued.

"Bluestreak," Harry warily tried to stop Bluestreak from talking but before Harry could say anything else, lights suddenly shone on them from all around.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Hey

Another chapter done.

Bluestreak's worry about Harry hating him because his relatives died I decided would stem from what he had been through on Cybertron and how he had been the only bot who survived in his city. That time would have been unbelievably sad for him and I would think that he would lash out at people trying to put blame on them. So he doesn't really understand how Harry is not angry at him and is totally content with being with him.

Also, Bluestreak is quite desperate to get back to his friends so he doesn't want to waste time on resting or healing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Another chapter done.

Someone actually reviewed and asked if I had any pairs planned... and to be honest, that question actually shocked and stunned me. Not once had I actually thought about a pairing, although I am up for suggestions. Actually this story I'm trying to make is mostly about Harry's and Bluestreak's friendship and about them healing each other's mental wounds.

Anyway!

Chapter 3

Harry froze as lights from all different places were directed at him and Bluestreak. Straining his eyes Harry could faintly see suited men with guns pointed in their direction. Not only that, but there were army vans and a whole lot of other things Harry could only barely grasp upon.

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered softly and partly in dread while vaguely realising that Ron was rubbing off of him.

"Oh," Bluestreak exclaimed. "Well… this could be bad,"

"Could be?!" Harry asked exasperated. "How could this situation get worse? We've got a ton of guys with guns pointed at us and we're both hurt,! How Bluestreak, could this get any worse?" Harry almost cringed as the words flew out of his mouth. To say that was almost asking for trouble.

"We could be dead," Bluestreak pointed out before adding more excitedly, "And this could be our chance! Optimus might be with them! This could be our only chance!" Harry stared, feeling a headache start to hurt, but Harry considered, since he had banged his head rather harshly, that wasn't that unexpected.

"Okay, okay, let's say that this is your autobot friends… how are we supposed to talk with them?! If you haven't realised we've got like a hundred guns pointed right at us! I'm guessing if you just decided to go up and have a chat, they might fire upon us!" Harry protested as he watched the commotion around them. His hand tightened upon his wand.

"We have to do something," Bluestreak protested. "You're hurt and it's my fault, so I need to make things right again, and if this is the only thing that I can do, then so be it. I dragged you into this, now I need to drag you out of it," Harry closed his eyes with mild irritation. Now he knew how Ron and Hermione felt when he got all self-hating like this.

"What? Bluestreak! You didn't drag me into anything! Enough of your pity party! This was my choice and I don't regret a thing!" Harry forcefully said. That was the last bit of conversation they had as a voice rang out.

"My name is Theodore Galloway. You do not have the right to be here. Let the kid go and give yourself up or we will fire upon you both," Galloway bellowed out into the speakers. One of the men dressed in the army uniform gave a scowl before, Harry saw, talking sternly to Galloway. Harry swallowed uncomfortably.

"Great," Harry shakily said. "So... what are our options?"

"Well... you stay here and we both die or you go and we see what happens," Bluestreak stated sounding slightly strained.

"Or we could make a run for it," Harry suggested hopefully.

"No, we can't," Bluestreak said regretfully.

"Off course we can. I didn't say we would get far but…" Harry protested.

"No, we can't," Bluestreak repeated dully and slightly guiltily. "I…I can't move. I must've fried something," He admitted. Harry's face twisted slightly into a horrified look as he leaned back and closed his eyes feeling all the more frightened for his and Bluestreak's sake.

"You have one minute or we will shoot," Galloway's voice shouted out. Harry spun around and stared at Galloway with anger before putting a hand on Bluestreak's steering wheel.

"Go," Bluestreak said. Harry shook his head frantically as he softly ran his hands over the interior of the car.

"No," Harry breathed out. "I won't"

"Go!" Bluestreak repeated more forcefully.

"No! I won't leave you," Harry's voice cracked slightly as his mind flashed back to Sirius's death. "I won't. Don't ask me to,"

"Harry," Bluestreak muttered. "If you don't, we both die. If you go, you have a chance!" Harry's throat felt unusually tight.

"If…" Harry cleared his throat. "If Optimus was here, he wouldn't allow this to happen right? So we just have to trust that he is here, correct? I mean, it could be one of those cars over there right?" Harry pointed over, slightly desperate where a bunch of non-military cars stood. One a blue and red truck, another a ambulance and a few other different cars.

"Ten seconds," Galloway yelled out.

"Go," Bluestreak forcefully said again. "Go!"

Harry trembled slightly before slowly opening the door and with one smooth move, got out of the car. The military men seemed to be relieved but still pointed their guns at them.

"Good, now kid, come over here," Galloway yelled. Harry felt his anger rise and in the only move that he knew would piss Galloway off, he stood in front of Bluestreak and held his arms straight out in the best way to cover Bluestreak. Galloway's face was priceless, Harry thought with a shaky grin.

"Harry!" Bluestreak's voice came out shocked.

"Shh," Harry quietly said as he thought of an idea that would only work if Optimus was here.

"Kid, if you don't move we will shoot you down!" Galloway was slightly red in the face and held an irritated frown. Immediately the military man next to him seemed to have had enough and grabbed the microphone away from Galloway and yelled something which Harry couldn't hear.

"I won't," Harry shouted out, his arms slightly trembling, knowing just how vulnerable he was.

"I won't let you hurt Bluestreak!" Harry yelled out. There was a moment silence. "I'm begging you! He's hurt and he can't move. He…" Harry stammered at the end. "He needs Ratchet!"

There was a stunned silence after that as it almost felt like no one really knew what to do, but then Harry's attention was brought to the ambulance as it slowly transformed. Harry watched astonished but also relieved.

"Ratchet!" Bluestreak's voice was so excited, so relieved that Harry himself had to relax slightly.

"That's Ratchet? You're sure, because that's one big robot coming towards us," Harry breathed out shakily as he watched the yellow autobot quickly make their way towards them. Bluestreak laughed.

"If you think Ratchet is big, you should see Optimus!" Bluestreak told. "He's like the biggest autobot that I know of and the fiercest! And you will be able to meet him! We've done it Harry! And we are still alive! I'll be able to introduce you to them all! He rambled, and his happiness was almost contagious. Harry found himself grinning at Bluestreak's happiness and excitement.

"Bluestreak! Is that really you?" Ratchet gruffly questioned but with a warm tone to it as he came into talking distance.

"Ratchet! Boy am I glad to see you! It's been really really hard to find you guys and then that decepticon attacked and nearly killed me but Harry saved me and…" Bluestreak rambled.

"Bluestreak, hold it for a minute," Ratchet interrupted. "Transform, now! I need to see your damage," Harry's attention was taken away as he saw the truck transform and only then did he realise that what Bluestreak had meant.

The truck slowly transformed, pieces of metal being put together in a totally different structure until only a robot remained. This autobot though was humungous. Harry stared stunned at what he was witnessing. While magic was something else, this was something else as well.

Taking a guess, Harry would say that that being was Optimus Prime and he was slowly walking over to where they stood.

"Bluestreak," Optimus rumbled warmly. Harry stared in awe, completely overwhelmed by the huge robot. "It is good to see you again,"

"Optimus, sir! It's so good to finally see you again!" Bluestreak quickly said as he transformed back into his robot form and tried to salute except for Ratchet restraining him to make sure no more damages occurred. Harry swallowed and unconsciously moved backwards, slightly overwhelmed at all the robots near him.

"I arrived a week ago, but went off course and damaged my comm link, and since then have been searching for you! Then a decepticon must have found me and attacked Harry's neighbourhood, where he then saved me!" Bluestreak rambled.

"We will talk about that later," Optimus gently interrupted before turning to Harry. "Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime…"

"I know," Harry quickly said before realising how rude that sounded. "That is… Bluestreak has told me a bit about you and why you're here," And then quickly added, " As you probably know as well, my name is Harry Potter," Optimus leaned down so they were almost face to face. Slowly, Harry tucked his shaking hands into his pockets.

"You have shown much courage today Harry, trying to protect Bluestreak and I thank you," Optimus gently spoke. Harry looked over at Bluestreak who was getting his shoulder repaired while getting reprimanded by Ratchet. Bluestreak seemed to sense him looking over and turned to stare at him.

"We made it," Bluestreak said warmly. Harry studied Bluestreak for a second before conjuring up a smile.

"Yes, we did," Harry replied.

"Now wait just a minute! When did I say that you robots could show yourselves to these two... criminals!" Galloways voice bellowed as he came rushing towards them, face red and puffing. Harry frowned and Optimus had closed his optics wearily before stepping in front of Harry and Bluestreak.

"Director Galloway, as we have seen, this is one of my autobots Bluestreak. He has done no harm and as we have discussed before, protected a neighbourhood against a decepticon," Optimus clearly spoke.

"Be as that may, Prime," Galloway stated angrily. "You're autobot has revealed himself to a human!"

"What?" Harry said aghast. "Bluestreak," Harry stressed. "Had no choice! I found out the moment my neighbourhood decided to go and blow up!" Harry grinded his teeth. Galloway stared at him; a grimace on his face and with eyes that Harry swore looked straight at him with anger or perhaps hatred.

"He saved my life and I couldn't just leave him in that place. Harry could have been hurt and…" Bluestreak spoke up quickly, defending himself.

"Did I ask you autobot?" Galloway angrily interrupted. Bluestreak immediately slouched slightly with a dejected look on his face and quieted immediately. Harry's anger towards the man grew immensely.

"Bluestreak," Optimus took particular care in actually saying Bluestreak's name. "Is a trusted friend and ally and you would do well not to treat my autobots like this," Optimus's voice wasn't any different but there was tenseness in his body that suggested that he was irritated. Harry didn't blame him. Galloway seemed to catch that and decided to take another path.

"While you and your autobots are not citizens of this country," Galloway said with a tinge of smugness in his voice. "Harry Potter is," Harry started at his name. "And as a citizen of this country, it is our right to put you in interrogation," Harry took a second to understand before he rocked back on his feet, shaking his head.

"No, you don't have the right! I have done nothing wrong," Harry protested angrily as he saw Galloway gesture to two men to grab him.

"Galloway!" One of the men strode up with purpose. "What are you doing? There is no purpose to this!"

"Major Lennex, you have no right in what I do, so I'm telling you now to zip it!" Galloway snapped before turning to Optimus.

"And don't even try to protest either! You have no authority in how we run our country!" Optimus frowned, this time clearly showing his anger which did seem to mellow Galloway slightly. Harry backed away slightly still staring at Galloway in disgust.

"There are laws put in place. You can not take him without a good reason, "Optimus stated.

"On the ground of conspiracy with the decepticons," Galloway said with a small amount of glee in his voice. There was a stunned silence.

"Where's the evidence?" Lennox argued fiercely with a disgusted look.

"That's what we are going to find out, after we bring him in, that is," Galloway said.

"No!" Bluestreak muttered stressed. "No! This is my fault! Take me in or something! Harry has done nothing wrong!" Bluestreak tried to move forward but Ratchet held him back with a curse. Harry felt dread fill him. The autobots couldn't help out unfortunately, no matter how much they wanted to. With quick thinking Harry dashed for Bluestreak and mindful of the few military men who raced after him, he discretely took out his wand. There was no way in hell that he was leaving his wand to be found by Galloway.

"Bluestreak!" Harry yelled. Bluestreak was already starting to lean down towards him and Harry quickly dropped his wand next to Bluestreak's foot. Harry gave Bluestreak a desperate look.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe," Harry whispered pleadingly. "Don't tell anyone, please!" Bluestreak gave him a shaky nod, his optics tearing up slightly. One of the men then grabbed Harry harshly and pulled him away.

"Bluestreak," Harry cried out as he struggled. "Get off of me!" Bluestreak took a horrified step forward, one of his hands seemingly reaching out for him.

"Harry… Harry!" Bluestreak's piercing voice was the last thing Harry heard as one of the military men decided enough was enough and punched Harry in the stomach. Later Harry would learn that that man had stayed only in the military for one more week before deciding to quit, the reasons unknown.

&*&*&*&*Harry Potter&*&*&*&*& Transformers&*&*&*&

To Harry, he wasn't quite sure how much time had passed. All he knew was the darkness in which he was trapped in, but in the back of his mind somewhere, there was a nervous nagging feeling, one which always kept him from sleeping too deep, for fear of where he would wake up next.

And he was right to fear, as Harry slowly felt consciousness come back and blearily struggled to open his eyes. What had happened? Harry thought befuddled and confused. His vision slowly focused and as Harry looked around, he found, with trepidation, that he had no idea where he was. Slowly, Harry noticed that his stomach ached badly and put a hand on it as though to protect it, then putting his other hand to his head where he then noticed that it was wrapped in bandages. Well, that was nice of them, Harry sarcastically thought.

Realising with a start that he was lying down, Harry abruptly sat up and glanced around the room warily. At least Voldemort wasn't there, Harry thought. If he had been, Harry doubted he would be lying on a bed.

"Bluestreak?" Harry called out and with a start Harry remembered that he had been taken… _for interrogation_. Voldemort also may have used that word… to torture him anyway. Why would Galloway do this? Frustration and anger built up.

Punching the wall in anger, Harry then ran over to the door and with no hope, tried to open it. Off course, it was locked and Harry had unfortunately expected that. Looking around in dismay, Harry noted that there were no windows, no chairs no table, only the bed in which he had first laid in.

Grimacing, and dare he admit it, panicking, Harry backed away from the door before bashing it as hard as he could with his body. With a pained frown, Harry realised as he twisted his shoulder around with his hand, that he had probably hurt himself more than he did the door.

With the stubbornness that the Potter's were famous for, Harry repeatedly shouldered the door, ignoring the growing pain. Again and again Harry threw everything he had at the door and puffing with his shoulder in quite a bit of pain, Harry had to admit defeat as he stared at the door which clearly hadn't been affected by Harry's attempts to destroy it.

Sighing, Harry sat on the bed and buried his head into his hands.

What did Galloway want from him? Surely he didn't really think Harry was a decepticon friend? And if he really didn't then why did he bring him here? Harry gave a brief bitter grin as he realised that he hated Galloway much more than he disliked Snape.

How would he get away? Was he totally alone or would Bluestreak help him out? Harry wondered. Bluestreak was finally with the autobots, so would he still care to help Harry? Not only that, but Harry had given Bluestreak his wand for safekeeping. Though that decision was hastily made, he didn't regret it. Anyone (mostly) was better than Galloway. If Galloway did know about his wand which to any muggle would look like a stick, they would probably snap it. Still, even if he made it out of where ever he was, then he would have to find Bluestreak.

Harry fell backwards onto his bed and closed his eyes wearily. For the first time since meeting Bluestreak, he thought about his friends from the wizarding world. Most likely they had already found out about the cover story of what had happened in his neighbourhood and heard that he had been taken by a terrorist. Off course if that had happened to one of his friends, he would probably think a death eater took him not a terrorist.

With his body continuously aching, Harry thoughts whirled around until finally, he managed to get back to sleep, albeit a disturbed and uneasy sleep.

Unfortunately, it only felt like minutes to Harry before his door was smashed open and Harry woke with a start and got into a defensive position feeling threatened and confused. Three military men came in before grabbing Harry and dragging him out the door. Heart in his throat, Harry had no choice but to allow it, even though he did initially struggle.

Looking around at his surroundings, it took Harry a moment to realise that he was on a military base, from what he could tell anyway.

Harry tried memorising the passages they were going through, but even with his experience with Hogwarts, he eventually ended up losing all concept of which direction he had come from.

The men ended up pulling him into another plain room, but this one had two chairs and a table. An interrogation room, Harry thought as he was dumped in there by himself. Slowly Harry sat himself down and only moments later, the door opened and Galloway came in.

Harry stared at the man with narrow eyes and anger plain on his face.

"So Harry-" Galloway started.

"Mr Potter," Harry butted in. "I never gave you permission to use my name as if-" Harry stopped to sneer. "-We were friends," Galloway gave no outward knowledge that this irritated him and Harry almost had to stop himself from displaying his dismay on his face.

"Mr Potter, what can you tell me about the recent events… concerning you and the autobots?" Galloway asked sternly. Harry stayed quiet, anger stemming. Galloway sighed, but Harry could see the malice in his eyes.

"Let me make this clear to you," Galloway stated as he leaned forward. "If you do not co-operate, I will make your life a living hell," Though Harry was slightly, very slightly worried about his words, it was not enough to make him speak. Harry had had to deal with Dumbledore, the minister of magic and Voldemort, why would Galloway be any different to them? Still, what information was Galloway after?

"Okay," Harry said quietly as he decided fishing for answers would be easier. Galloway smirked, pleased and slightly smug that he had gotten Harry to comply.

"I ask again, what happened?"

"I.. my relatives and I were having a few family issues," Harry slowly admitted. "I ran out to get some time on my own, the next moment, the house was gone," Harry remembered the fear, the shock that had hit over him that time as he stared at the Dursley house. Harry brushed away the image. "I look behind and there's a decepticon…-"

"How did you know it was a decepticon?" Galloway interrupted.

"I…Bluestreak told me," Harry replied annoyed. "The decepticon saw me and decided to play a game of cat and mouse with me, but Bluestreak saved me and killed him,"

"How did the decepticon die?" Galloway forcefully said.

Suspiciously, Harry slowly answered. "Bluestreak killed him with a sword,"

"Ahh, but you're not telling me something, aren't you, _Harry_?" Galloway callously said. "That robot did not just die from a sword, some of it's metal was also… melted… do you know what I'm talking about?" Harry stared anxious and worried, realising that Galloway wasn't as big of an idiot as he had hoped.

"You don't have to protect the… autobot. Tell me, what weapon did it use to make that damage?" Galloway demanded. Harry's mind uncomfortably went towards his wand and he had no idea what he should say.

"I don't know," Harry blurted out. "It was all a rush, I was more focused on trying to survive than anything else!" Galloway slammed his fist down.

"Stop protecting the robot!" Galloway furiously snarled. "And tell me what weapon it was!"

It was at that minute that Harry figured out what Galloway wanted from him. He wanted to know what weapons the autobot's used and Harry was no way inclined to help Galloway even if Harry didn't think what he was doing was wrong.

"No," Harry snarled back, having enough of the attitude of Galloway. "You can go to hell, because I will not tell you anything!" The two stared at each other unsmiling.

"I'm giving you one last chance," Galloway got out, almost civilly.

"And I'm giving you none," Harry responded coldly.

Slowly, Galloway got up and stalked to the door.

"Your ass is mine, _Harry_," Galloway spat out before leaving Harry alone who could only hope that Bluestreak would be able to help him.

&*&*&*&TF&*&*&HP&*&*&*&*

Finished chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I got a few reviews saying "Harry lives in Britain and the autobots in the USA," and I was like "oops," so I tried to figure out a way to make it work.. and I think it has.. kinda. :)

I haven't yet said, but thanks so much for the reviews! They really encourage me and make me think more about what I'm writing and about the things that I have yet to realize.

**Chapter 4**

When trapped in a room with no windows, time had almost no meaning to Harry. He was at a loss of how many days had passed, how many hours he slept or even if he slept at night or in the daytime. It was continuous and utterly boring. Galloway had barged in to interrogate him once after the first time, but Harry had just decided to keep completely silent, which annoyed Galloway to know end.

It was odd to notice that the more time he was trapped, the more strongly and desperate he was for Bluestreak's company or even any of the autobot's which he had only met extremely briefly. Perhaps it was because while he felt humanity had failed him many times, the autobot's had yet to do so.

The next thing that happened, apart from being stuck in a room 24/7, although technically he was used to it from living with the Dursley's, was that the door opened and a man in uniform strolled through who Harry managed to recognize as Will Lennox from the brief times he had seen him.

Harry scrambled up of his bed and stood anxiously as the door closed behind Will.

"Harry," Will spoke fairly quickly. "I don't have much time and technically I'm not supposed to be here, but you need to listen to me,"

"What? What the hell is going on?" Harry cried out, stressed beyond belief. "I have been stuck here for merlin knows how long, and I don't even understand why!" Harry could almost feel hope rising again in himself at the appearance of Will. The few times he had seen Will, he had argued for him and even though they had never talked before, Harry would trust this guy over Galloway any day.

"Listen to me quickly!" Will said strongly as he grasped Harry's shoulders in his calloused hands. "I don't know how much you know, but Galloway is the national security adviser-"

"What does that matter?" Harry argued, irritated and slightly panicky.

"-Of America," Will finished. Harry paused.

"But this is Britain," Harry slowly stated, confusion in his voice. Will nodded firmly.

"Yes, do you understand?" He asked lowly. Slowly, Harry shook his head, feeling like an idiot. He knew he was missing something completely obvious, but he didn't understand much about the muggle world.

"You're not an American citizen. You're from Britain. That means that Galloway has no power over you," Will said. Harry snorted bitterly.

"Tell that to him!" Harry snarled. "I have been stuck here and interrogated twice just for the information of their bloody weapons and been threatened, so I don't think he gives a damn ass about the law!" Will closed his eyes briefly before a disgusted look came upon his face with a grimace.

"That man has gone way over his authority," Will muttered. "Either way, Harry, you do not have to say a thing to Galloway and he cannot do anything to you, no matter what he says," Harry let this run through his hair before desperation started to get to him. For days he hadn't gotten any fresh air and he had been trapped without knowing what was going on and all of it was starting to get to him.

"When can I get out?" Harry pleaded. "I don't even know how long I've been here for and I don't even know if anyone is helping me! I just…" Harry swallowed and looked down, trying to hide his eyes as he felt them tear up slightly. "I just want to see Bluestreak," Harry admitted. Will sighed in sympathy, but there was anger stirring underneath it all.

"The autobots are doing everything they can to help," Will soothed before grinning. "It's quite interesting that the autobot's have taken such interest in you when they have barely even met you, although you did willingly protect Bluestreak," Harry could feel his hope growing.

"And Bluestreak is fine," Will confirmed. Harry could feel himself relax and a weight he didn't even know he felt, fall of his shoulders. "Although apparently he is extremely worried. He's barely spoken a word to anyone since you were taken," Harry jolted and his head zapped upwards to stare at Will in shock.

"You're joking! Bluestreak barely ever stops speaking!" Harry said in shock. Will gave a wryly laugh.

"Yeah, that's what the other autobots said as well," Will grinned. Harry could feel worry rise up inside him for Bluestreak. They had only known each other for a few days, yet apparently Harry had a bigger impact on Bluestreak than he had thought. Will glanced down at him watch and grimaced.

"Times almost up kid," This time it was Harry who grimaced. "Well get you out soon, I promise," Harry looked at Will disbelieving.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Harry mumbled disheartened. Will once again gripped his shoulders with a fierce look on him face.

"All of us know that what Galloway is doing is wrong and frankly, I don't even know how this scheme of his hasn't been stopped yet. Unfortunately Galloway seems to have a few friends in high places, but at the same time, so do you. Being friends with the autobots has seriously helped you're case out," Will said convincingly. "We aren't just going to let you rot in here," Harry finally nodded, but this time he chose to believe that he would get out of there because if he didn't then he felt like he had nothing left.

"I'll see you again, and next time in better conditions," Will stated and with a friendly clap on the shoulder, Harry watched as Will walked back over to the door and walked out. The door locked afterwards.

Frowning thoughtfully, Harry lazily collapsed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Hope had risen up inside of him, so much that he almost felt like jumping up and down or screaming into the heavens. He had just gotten confirmation that others were helping him out which was all he could have hoped for at that moment, except perhaps the hope of Galloway being fired. His mind brought him to Bluestreak and instantly Harry felt a slight concern for the normally talkative bot, although technically Harry also felt a small amount of happiness that Bluestreak did care a lot about him. In the end, he supposed after the life and death situations he had faced with Bluestreak, there was no way that Harry could not feel a connection with him and alien or not, Bluestreak seemed to feel the same way.

Now all he had to do was wait. Unfortunately for Harry, he wasn't a particularly patient person.

Time, to Harry went by very, very slowly. He did all he could to keep his mind off of his situation, which at that moment, wasn't much at all. He paced again and again repeatedly before eventually; he decided to explore his prison very thoroughly and found a small rock underneath his bed.

So began his entertainment with the rock.

One hour

Two hours

Three hours

Harry boredly threw the rock again at the wall again before catching it.

"101….102….103….104," Harry counted slowly as he threw the rock again and again.

"105…1…-" Harry paused as an alarm went off, causing him to miss the rock and hit the side of his face instead. Harry blinked as he rubbed the sore spot before standing up and listened anxiously to the alarm.

"Hey!" Harry called out as he ran to the door and banged on it. "What's going on?" Straining his ears, he heard people running and shouting. Feeling panic rise up inside of him, Harry banged on the door again.

"Answer me!" Harry shouted. Harshly breathing, Harry backed away from the door. Perhaps this was from the autobots trying to rescue him? Harry hoped it was, but a little voice inside of him told him that it wasn't.

On edge, Harry continued to listen with clenched hands. Here he was trapped in a room with nothing to defend himself with. If anyone came in with ill intentions, the most he could do to defend himself was by using his hands.

Minutes went by and slowly the shouting died down until only silence was left in its place.

Tense, Harry breathed out shakily. He opened his mouth to shout once more but then forced himself to stop as he realized it might not be good to bring attention to himself.

What was he suppose to do? The other times that he had been in danger, there had always been an objective, something that could save him, but this time, there was nothing. Only the blank walls of his prison. He was hopeless to do anything, even to protect himself and it was a feeling that Harry never ever wanted to feel again.

Harry subconsciously tried to take out his wand, but his hands unfortunately only grabbed air. He had never really realized how naked he felt without his wand on him until that moment. Sure, he didn't usually take it around with him at the Dursley's but it was always still in reach and he had never really needed it there before, but now…

Harry's thought abruptly froze as he realized that he had in fact done underage magic. Where was the letter he should have received? Why hadn't he been found and brought back to be expelled or something? Harry could still feel the confusion and dread but was then distracted from his train of thought when his ear's had caught a small sound.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Footsteps, Harry decided and then realized the footsteps were getting louder and louder, and whoever it was; they were coming closer and closer. What should he do? Harry wondered as he waited tense. Should he stand next to the door and when it opened barge out and do the worst damage he could do? Or should he wait for them to make the first move? The moment was lost as Harry heard the footsteps stop and shuffle slightly in front of the door.

There was a click before the door opened and Harry really should have expected it, really really should have, but he just hadn't really expected Galloway to stay back while everyone else seemed to have evacuated the area.

"You're coming with me," Galloway demanded. "And if you give me any trouble…" He trailed off threateningly. Harry didn't move.

"Where are we going?" Harry demanded. "And what's going on?" Galloway sent him a scathing look.

"I don't have time to play with a school boy," Galloway snarled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry replied stubbornly. He refused to be shoved around like his life didn't matter anymore. Galloway's face slowly turned red, his eyes glaring into Harry's. Despite this, Galloway seemed to look behind him every so often.

"I'm done humoring you kid," Harry couldn't help but notice in the back of his mind the difference Galloway and Will said the word Kid.

"Then you don't need to humor him anymore," Will's voice came from behind Galloway. Harry had never felt more relieved at seeing Will. "New orders," Will stated as he shoved the papers at Galloway who looked thunderstruck, although reluctantly read through the papers. His face turned ashen as he read.

"You cannot do this…!" Galloway bellowed as he angrily scrunched the papers up.

"I can and I will," Formally, Will stood in front of Galloway. "After recent actions, It is seen that you no longer have the autobots well-being in mind. As of now, you are no longer the liaison for the autobots," Galloway spluttered, his fists shaking in humiliation and anger. However, Will ignored him and turned to Harry who watched this turn of events with satisfaction and perhaps a dose of glee.

"Come, I'll take you to the autobots," Will said to Harry's relief. With a scowl on his face directed at Galloway, Harry followed Will without protest. Now that Harry didn't have guards around him, Harry did take more notice of his surroundings.

"Will! What's going on?" Harry exclaimed as he followed Will who was striding along with purpose. Will glanced at Harry.

"There's been a decepticon attack," Will said darkly.

"Then why are you here?" Harry blurted out. Surely Will should be going after the decepticon. Will gave a small bark of a laugh, making Harry feel like he'd said something stupid.

"Harry, not all of my soldiers go when a decepticon attacks. We need to be prepared in case it's a diversion or unless another attack happens," Will clarified strictly as they turned a corner. Harry nodded understandingly. After all, it made perfect sense. If they did send everyone, it could mean a fatal blow to the autobots and to the soldiers and civilians.

"So… how did you get the paperwork and how did you get Galloway to release me?" Harry asked, intensely curious. Hermione always told him that he really needed to be careful with his curiosity; after all, it did kill the cat, though Harry always told her that the cat came back again though. Will shook his head. They passed through another hallway with a sign saying 'exit' above it.

"I'll tell you later, but not here. It's not really my place to tell you, and although I didn't totally agree with the decision, I suppose the autobots thought you were worth it," Will shrugged while Harry bubbled with curiosity.

"So where are we going then and…wait!" Harry exclaimed. "The decepticon attack! Bluestreak!" Harry was horrified that it only just came to him that Bluestreak would probably be fighting. His mind immediately went to Sirius in his last moments as he fell through the veil and he tried to fight against the raging panic that he started to feel.

"Don't worry kid, just before I got you, it was over. Your friend isn't hurt," Will said making Harry's emotions immediately disappear like they had never even been there in the first place.

"That's good, are they all okay?" Harry asked worriedly. While Harry didn't really know any of the autobots, he did know that they had fought to get him released.

"Minor injuries," Will confirmed. "They are all fine though," They stopped in front of a large door which Will opened. The first thing Harry noticed was the sun and the feel of fresh air on his face. With a relaxed smile, Harry closed his eyes in bliss before looking around him. The autobots were all there, in all their glory, standing up regally, looking slightly worse for ware with the soldiers going about their business as ordered. Harry's eyes roamed on Bluestreak who was staring back at him intensely.

"Harry!" The voice was so happy and enthusiastic and just so recognizable that Harry paused as he got a good look at Bluestreak, the most welcoming feature to his eyes at that moment. Before meeting Bluestreak, Harry wouldn't have ever understood how robots could make such facial features, but somehow Bluestreak managed it. Bluestreak's optics, his facial plates, even his little door panels which were held high to the extreme all made Bluestreak like the happiest bot alive.

Harry smiled at the big bot as he came racing towards him and quickly picked him up, regardless of the warning voices of the other autobots. Heart in his mouth, Harry lurched forward to scramble for Bluestreak's fingers for support.

"You're okay," Bluestreak said emotionally. "I mean… you are okay, aren't you?" Bluestreak quickly added, mildly panicky. Harry patted the hand.

"I'm fine Bluestreak," Harry said comfortingly. Bluestreak studied him for a second.

"Good! Because I was so scared! I couldn't do anything for you and Prime was doing all he could, and trust me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of him! But you're here now, and I'm not letting Galloway get close to you anymore!" Bluestreak babbled with pure relief in his voice. In the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Will stare at Bluestreak bemused and stunned.

"Bluestreak, I'm fine," Harry started off. This time Bluestreak looked at him with a slightly bemused and knowing look. It looked like Bluestreak was hearing the excessive 'I'm fine,' that both of them kept saying again and again. Harry shifted slightly guiltily and wishing that Bluestreak hadn't caught on.

"Mostly," Harry added with a small shrug. "What happened while I was gone? Did you catch up with your friends?" That was apparently the wrong question to ask as instantly, Bluestreak's door panels lowered and Bluestreak's face looked like he had kicked a puppy.

"Bluestreak?" Harry asked worried.

"Jazz is gone," Bluestreak's vocal chords shook slightly. Harry instantly felt saddened for his friend and sympathy swelled up inside him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "I'm sure he was a great…bot," He wasn't quite sure if that was the proper word for the autobot, but it would do.

"After you were taken," Bluestreak's voice was unsteady and Harry knew that the mental wounds from Jazz's death were too early to talk about just yet. "Prime instantly contacted Weller to talk to him about what had happened. Unfortunately Galloway seemed to set up 'road blocks' with the help of people he knew which managed to stop us from coming for you for a few days. It seems like Galloway never intended you to be there for too long and knew that he couldn't keep you. I just don't think Galloway expected the consequences of his actions to be so harsh," There was smugness or perhaps it was satisfaction in Bluestreak's voice as he finished talking.

"What did happen to him?" Harry asked. Bluestreak wasn't looking at him though; he was looking behind him and quickly saluted.

"He is no longer the liaison of the autobots," A deep voice came from behind him. Jerking around, Harry breathed out slowly as his eyes steadied on Optimus Prime. "It is good to see you again, this time in better conditions,"

"I… thank you," Harry said gratefully. "For getting me out and away from Galloway," Optimus leaned down slightly; his optics stared unwaveringly at Harry.

"You do not need to thank me, for this was our responsibility to correct. I… regret not having thought that Galloway would go that far to obtain what he wanted," Optimus's voice reverberated in Harry and only then did he realize just how much influence Optimus held. Not only was he the leader to the autobots, but he also had major power in a totally alien species from them, Humans. That wasn't as far as it went though. Even just Optimus's stance seemed regal and that was even before he started speaking. Harry really didn't know any other words to describe Optimus except for noble.

"I don't understand," Harry frowned. "All he did was question me about you're weapon's system," Harry gave a small humorless chuckle. "As if I know anything about that," Optimus stared at Harry intensely for a moment making Harry shift slightly and almost as if he had done something wrong.

"Indeed," Optimus said dryly before standing back up straight. "We will talk more when we get to a secure area," His optics shifted to Bluestreak. "You as well," If Harry had been sitting on the ground, he would have never noticed the slight movement made. "For now, I believe Sam wants to make acquaintances with you again. Harry felt confusion wash over him as Optimus walked away.

"Who?" Harry asked blankly to know one.

Harry looked around before his focus came upon a human of around the same age walking towards him. Harry frowned as he studied him. He looked oddly familiar somehow and Harry wondered if they had met before, but where, Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"That's Sam," Bluestreak said helpfully. "Apparently you've both met before," Harry concentrated before a jolt of shock hit him as he realized.

"Oh! That's the guy with the Camaro!" Harry said with surprise. "But why would he…" Harry almost groaned as he thought back to the conversation he had had with Sam. "The Camaro's a autobot, isn't he?" Bluestreaks' face told him the answer straight away. Bluestreak put Harry down as Sam came closer and gave a little wave.

"Hey again," Sam spoke. Harry gave a little half smile.

"Hey," Harry replied awkwardly. Harry had never been great at social interactions, which was mostly based on the fact that the Dursley's had never loved him.

"..And I thought the time when I met Bumblebee was complicated, but you take the jackpot! Really, going from attacked by decepticons to on the run to captured, I'd say your lucks not that great," Sam joked slightly. Harry felt a bubble of amusement hit him.

"Don't I know it," Harry agreed totally. "What were you doing in my neighborhood that day?" Harry asked intrigued. Sam gave a sheepish laugh.

"There was a transmission signal for a cybertronian in the area and me, Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet were searching for it. Turns out it was Bluestreak here," Sam retold. Harry listened raptly.

"Then what about that decepticon?" Harry questioned. "Why was he there?"

"He sensed me as well," Bluestreak spoke up. "And decided to create havoc to force me to show myself,"

"Well, it worked," Harry said, slightly intrigued in how events had played out. "So are there only four autobots on earth?" Sam shook his head.

"Nope, our base is in the USA. A few of the autobots came to Britain to search for Bluestreak. Let me see," Sam concentrated. "Back at the base in Diego Garcia, there's Ironhide, Sideswipe and Red alert," Harry could feel a sinking feeling settle inside of him.

"Wait," Harry blurted. "So you're all going to go back to America?" Not once had he considered that the autobots would leave. It seemed so harsh and instantaneous and there was no way Harry could forget all that had happened so easily.

"Yeah! It'll be so nice to see the other autobots and catch up and see what my new home is like!" Bluestreak said excited. Harry gave a pained smile in return. He supposed it was natural for Bluestreak to want to see his friends who were familiar and were the same race, but at the same time, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly down and couldn't help but wonder if Bluestreak knew that Harry wouldn't be able to go with him.

As a matter of fact, an unwanted thought came into his mind. Now that they had found the autobots and he was away from Galloway, where was he supposed to stay? The only place he had ever lived was gone and his relative dead which meant he had no living family and no guardian.

"That's great Bluestreak," Harry said with a distracted grin.

"Yeah! And soon other autobots will be coming to earth as well! Prowl, smokescreen and many others!" Bluestreak said quickly.

"How about you come with me and ill officially introduce you to my guardian, Bumblebee?" Sam questioned with a smile. Slightly unnerved, Harry nodded before turning back to Bluestreak.

"Ah, Ill go see Ratchet. He wants to see me one last time to make sure everything is fine with my circuits," Bluestreak said. Harry nodded before walking towards Sam. Hesitantly, Harry looked behind and noticed that while Bluestreak was walking towards Ratchet, he seemed to have slouched much more and his door panels were low unlike a second ago. Reluctantly, Harry turned back to Sam.

"So Bumblebee cool?" Harry asked as they started walking. Sam gave him such a goofy grin that Harry was taken aback.

"You have no idea," Sam replied mysteriously. Harry raised one of his eyebrows and gave Sam an extremely strange look that he couldn't help but laugh. Side by side they turned a corner and Harry studied the bot before him and instantly knew why his name was Bumblebee. Bumblebee was a bot coated Yellow and Black. Instantly Bumblebee turned his optics to them and if Harry thought he was amazed at how much expression could be seen on Bluestreak, this beat even that. Bumblebee's face just radiated happiness or kindness or even naivety. To Harry, it was shocking that someone could show that so unguarded.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Bumblebee, my guardian," Sam introduced with a grin. Bumblebee jumped forward, excitedly.

"It's so good to meet you!" Harry was stunned to hear the radio speak and turned questioning to Sam.

"His voice box was injured and still needs repairing from Ratchet, so he uses the radio to speak instead," Sam explained with an affectionate smile aimed at Bumblebee. Harry nodded understandingly.

"Nice to meet you too Bumblebee," Harry replied. Bumblebee gave a little wiggle and the lyrics 'Give it to me baby' came out of his radio. Harry blinked, astonished and slightly horrified before hearing Sam groan next to him.

"Sorry, Bumblebee's a sucker for the British accent," Sam coughed as he scratched his head, aiming a small glare at his friend who quickly stopped the song. Harry choked, almost not believing what he had heard.

Who would have thought that these aliens, so huge and so different to humans could at the same time, still be quite similar?

Harry didn't know.

What he did know, was that he didn't want to let go of it.

Any of it.

&*&*&*HP&*&*&*TF&*&*&*

Finished chapter four! It's slightly longer and any review would be appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
